winxclub4kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Crystal Labyrinth
The Crystal Labyrinth is the 22nd episode of Season 3 of Winx Club, and the 74th episode overall. It was preceded by The Golden Kingdom and followed by The Wizard's Challenge. Plot Thinking Ophir to be the one who beat up the Winx and that he is in love with Musa, Riven fights him before Sky, Brandon, and the Winx get back up and clear everything up with Riven. Musa says it is valiant that Riven wanted to duel for her. Bloom reads the ancient text and says only magical creatures of noble heart and pure soul may enter. They use Fairy Dust to miniaturize, except Bloom, since her Enchantix is incomplete. The five enter Red Tower. Baltor still hasn't gotten over the Trix being defeated by pixies, and makes them repeatedly watch the battle as punishment. Then the four sense a wave of positive energy from the Golden Kingdom. Baltor gives something to the Trix and tells them to destroy Bloom - but not before telling them that the pixies are telling everyone that they beat the Trix and are laughing about it. This gives them rage he tells them to direct at Bloom. The five Winx meet Arcadia, the fairy of the Golden Kingdom, along with the Elder Council. Stella tells them they need Water Stars to defeat Baltor and save the universe. Arcadia sends Stella, Musa, and Tecna to the Crystal. If they can find their way out, they will get the Water Stars. If not, they will remain in the Labyrinth forever. Outside, the Trix attack Bloom and the specialists, Icy knocking them down. Stella, Musa, and Tecna split up to look for the exit. Arcadia appears before Tecna, telling her to choose between two doors, one leading to a world of logic, and the other leading to a world of joy and romance. Tecna says she'll choose the romance door, but Arcadia says that the exit is in the other and if she wants the Water Stars she must give up emotion forever. Tecna reluctantly enters the logic room. Ophir and the specialists fight the Trix, with Bloom fighting Icy. Icy reveals the item Baltor gave her, crow's dust from the Dark Dimension (limbo), that renders Bloom powerless. Arcadia gives Stella the choice of a mirror with her usual look, and a mirror with her face messed up, saying that if she enters the second mirror she'll find the exit but has to give up her face. Stella enters the second mirror. Then Arcadia has Musa choose between the exit and a room where she can be with her mother again. Musa chooses the exit. Since Stella, Musa, and Tecna got out of the labyrinth and proved themselves to the elders by how much they wanted to save the world, Arcadia gives them the three Water Stars, before restoring Tecna's emotion and Stella's face. Bloom is at the mercy of the Trix when Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla appear and blast the Trix away. They make a pact that no matter what, they will not stop until Baltor is gone. Notes *The Winx get the Water Stars Category:Episodes Category:Season 3